


Patience

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo always was afraid that Chanyeol would get tired of him and leave him one day. But the ten years older man was understanding and patience in human form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #137)
> 
> Author's note: Dear Prompter, this is probably not what you had in mind when you’ve left the prompt but I hope you still like it. It turned out fluffier than I wanted it to be but well, I guess I’ve eaten too many cupcakes and rainbows before I’ve started writing this. I’m sorry if you don’t like it. Leave me comment to let me know. I’m glad to be a part of this amazing fest and hope you guys enjoy it as much as I’ll do. ♥
> 
> Warnings: smut, age gap

Tapping his pen onto his desk, Kyungsoo stared at the clock that hang above the blackboard, hoping for the last remaining minutes to go by as fast as possible. He shifted in his seat, sighing loud enough for the professor to hear it. "Do my classes bore you, Mr. Do?"

Kyungsoo flinched as his name was called out. "No..no..," he stuttered. He flushed bright red at the chuckles that echoed through the room. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just have an important appointment right after this..."

"Ah," the professor voiced out. "I see. But I'm sure you'll survive the last five minutes, right?"

"Sure..," Kyungsoo mumbled, making himself small in his seat. "I'm sorry."

When the class finally was over and he was allowed to leave, Kyungsoo quickly packed his bag. He grabbed his jacket and was about to rush out of the class when the professor called out for him once again. "Yeah?" he asked and turned back to the elderly man. 

"Mr. Do," the man began. He flipped open a folder and adjusted his round glasses while he looked through the papers. "I know, you have an appointment but I'm sure it can wait a little longer," the prof said, eventually looking at Kyungsoo. "Mr. Do, I'm not sure what's happening lately, but your grades worry me."

"Uhm..yeah?"

"Don't play dumb," the man warned with a growl. "You've been such a great student, one of the best to be honest. But right now, you're not even mediocre. You know, when your grades get worse, you'll lose your scholarship."

Kyungsoo hummed. "Maybe I'm a little stressed, lately."

The professor sighed and nodded his head. "If there is a way I can help you, let me know."

"That's really nice of you," Soo said and showed his professor a smile. "But there's no way you can help me with this. And now excuse me, I really have to go," he bowed to the man and quickly rushed out of the room. 

Yes it was true. Kyungsoo was stressed and it reflected on his grades. The last two exams were more than bad and the young architecture student didn't know if he would be able to pass the current semester. A deep sigh left him as he walked down towards the bicycle stands.

"Hey there, pretty boy."

At the deep voice that all so suddenly sounded up behind him, Kyungsoo, in shock, dropped the key for his bicycle lock. Quickly he spun around, gasping at the figure who smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, that's one nice greeting," the tall man in a fancy black suit snickered and bent down to pick the fallen down key up. "But to answer your question, I'm here to check up on you since you didn't respond to any of my texts or calls."

Kyungsoo gave the man a guilty look. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm in stress lately."

"That's still no excuse for ignoring me," the man said, showing a soft smile. He took a step towards Kyungsoo and grabbed him by the chin. "I was worried," he said before he brought their lips together.

A blush crept over the young students cheeks as the man's lips moved against his own. He still wasn't used to being kissed like this, and certainly not in public. "Chanyeol," he hummed, moving his head to lose the kiss. "Not here."

"Don't care," the taller mumbled, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo's chin as he brought their lips back together. "I already suffer from withdrawal symptoms."

This time Kyungsoo had to laugh. Smiling into the kiss he moved closer to Chanyeol and rested his hands on the man's broad chest. "I'm sorry."

"You may be forgiven," the man smiled. "But only when you come with me now."

"Ah, I'm sorry but I can't," Kyungsoo said, throwing a look at Chanyeol's golden wrist watch. "I'm already late."

"Where do you have to go?"

"Work," Soo shortly answered. He reached for the key Chanyeol was still holding in his hand and then turned away from him. "I have to hurry."

"Let me drive you then."

Kyungsoo turned back to the taller. "You don't have to," he said but at the special look Chanyeol was giving him, he quickly gave in. 

"You've lost weight," the man stated as they sat in his car , on the way to Kyungsoo's workplace. 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Soo hummed. "I didn't have much time to eat."

Chanyeol eyed him. "Why are you so stressed lately?" he then asked, looking back to the street. 

"The rent has been increased."

"What else?"

Soo sighed. "There's an extra class I have to pay for."

The man stayed silent at the information, only hummed a little. "When does your shift end today?" he then after a while asked.

"At seven."

"I'll pick you up."

Kyungsoo nodded, leaning back into his seat. His eyes gazed to Chanyeol's large hand as the man moved it to change the gear, then up his arm to his shoulder and over his neck until he had reached the man's face. He scanned the handsome features, wondering how he had ended up dating such a man. 

Chanyeol and he were more than different. They were like fire and water, like completely different stars. While Kyungsoo was shy and quiet, Chanyeol was confident and outgoing, always saying what's on his mind. Not to forget that the tall man and his almost 29 years of life were ten years older and much more experienced than Soo. The couple of friends Kyungsoo had, at first thought that the successful head of a financial group was something like his long lost brother or some other relative. They didn't believe him when Kyungsoo told them that the man was actually his boyfriend. And sometimes, just like in that moment, Kyungsoo still couldn't believe himself. He knew that Chanyeol could do much better than him and sometimes that knowledge frightened him because he was more than in love with the tall man. He was just still too shy to say it out loud. 

"Do you remember how we've met?" he randomly asked as Chanyeol reached over to rest his hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

A smile darted over Chanyeol's face. "As if I could ever forget this day," he chuckled, clearly remembering the day Kyungsoo had crashed into his car with his bike, breaking the side mirrors on the drivers side. 

Half a year had passed since that day and much happened in that time. The two of them went on countless dates, had various movie nights and Chanyeol even once had sneaked into the school to kidnap Kyungsoo for a trip to the amusement park. Kyungsoo felt comfortable in Chanyeol's presence, loved it when the tall man embraced him and showered him with gentle kisses. Yet Kyungsoo had the feeling that something was missing; that Chanyeol might missed something. 

"Are you tired of me?"

Chanyeol was visibly taken aback by the sudden question; his eyes dramatically widened. "What?" he gasped in shock. 

"Are you tired of me?" Soo repeated his question in a whisper, gazing to the hand that still lay on his leg. 

"Why are you asking such a thing?"

"I was just wondering."

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol uttered, exactly knowing what the younger was referring to. "We've talked about this."

Nervously nibbling on his lip, Soo squinted at Chanyeol. "I'm sorry," he apologized, lowering his head. 

Yes, they had talked about it. More than once but Kyungsoo still had the feeling that what they had until now just wasn't enough for Chanyeol. They had no sex until now, only shared kisses and subtle, innocent touches. Kyungsoo still wasn't ready for such an intimate act. Coming out at the age of seventeen and not having a boyfriend until now meant that Chanyeol was his first and he still was a virgin. The patient and understanding man Chanyeol was, he had told Kyungsoo that he would never rush him into things and that they had all time in the world until he would feel comfortable enough to have sex, but Kyungsoo was fully aware that a man of Chanyeol's age had certain needs. It bothered him that he wasn't able to pleasure Chanyeol in that way. And, he was afraid that the man one day would ditch him for that reason. 

Kyungsoo almost flinched when Chanyeol removed his hand from his thigh and brought it up to caress his cheek. Stiffly he sat in his seat, glancing at the tall man. Chanyeol's lips were curled into a soft smile and it relaxed Kyungsoo. "You worry too much," Yeol told him. The man's hand wandered back down and patted his thigh. "Say, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Pasta, maybe?"

"Pasta?" Chanyeol repeated. "Okay, pasta it's then," he removed his hand from the boy's leg, changing the gear to slow the car down. He set the blinker and came to halt at the roadside close to the convenience store Kyungsoo was working at. 

"Thanks for driving me," Kyungsoo said, leaning over to give the taller a quick goodbye peck. "I try to be on time."

Chanyeol nodded into the kiss. "Just text me if it gets later."

"Okay," Soo agreed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He grabbed his bag and got out of the luxurious car. "See you later!"

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


"Ahaha, I can't believe you're still dating this sugar daddy."

Annoyed, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his friend and colleague Jongdae as they made their way out of the convenience shop through the back exit. "He's not a sugar daddy."

"Oh come on, Soo," Jongdae grinned. "He's like what, 40? He's always wearing these freaking expensive suits, the rolex on his wrist sparkles brighter than the sun and I bet this car has cost more than you and I will ever earn in our entire lives."

"Okay, first of all," Kyungsoo glared at his friend. "He's far from 40! And he's only dressed like this because he's the CEO of the company. So, and why not granting yourself pretty things when you can't afford them?"

"Granting himself pretty things, huh?" Jongdae wiggled his brows as he eyed Kyungsoo.

"Oh you!", Soo growled, balling his hands into tight fists. "You're such a-ahh! I don't even know how to call you!" he huffed and stomped away.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Jongdae jogged after his friend. "Kyungsoo~"

"No, fuck you, Kim. You're a horrible friend."

"Ahh, I'm not that bad."

"Right now you are!"

Still snickering, Jongdae caught up with Kyungsoo. "Oh, come on. You know I was just teasing you."

Abruptly Kyungsoo stopped, causing Jongdae to bump into him. He spun around, deeply frowning. "You call this teasing?" he gritted through his teeth. "This is not teasing, this is shit, so keep it to yourself or go and tease someone else!"

Jongdae's mouth fell open at his best friends outburst and a gasp left him as he noticed the tears that started to pool in the corner of Kyungsoo's round eyes. "Fuck, Soo. Are you crying? Shit, why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" Kyungsoo huffed, trying to wipe away the flowing tears with his sleeves. "This is all your fault."

Still taken aback that Kyungsoo all so suddenly started crying, Jongdae took a step closer. "Hey, I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing his friend's shoulders. "But you just didn't freak out like this only because I've teased you. There's something else, right?" gently he pushed him over to the next park bench. "What is it?"

Exhaling, Kyungsoo let his shoulders hang low. "I'm just a little stressed, lately," he said. "I guess you just have pulled a nerve."

"Okay, if this just happen to make you explode like this, you can't be just a little stressed," Jongdae smiled, gently nudging Soo's shoulder. "So, what is it?"

Kyungsoo took a breath. "My grades are dropping. I'm not even mediocre anymore," he sighed. "But I can't help it, I just don't have time to study. There's this extra class I have to take and it's freaking expensive. And then the fucking dorm rent has been increased."

"So, this is why you're working that much, lately."

"Yeah," Soo nodded. "But I need the money."

Jongdae hummed. "Hmm, I can understand. But working overtime means you can't study enough."

"It's not only this..."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Dae asked. "What's with him? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No," Kyungsoo sighed. "I wish it would be something like this."

"What?! Why would you wish for you to fight?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Try it," Jongdae smiled. 

"I'm..I'm ignoring him. I mean, I don't want to, it just happens. When school's over I go to work and I don't have time to answer his calls then. And when I come home, I'm too tired to call him or reply to his messages. And if I'm not working, I'm studying and during this times I turn my phone off to not get distracted," a deep sigh left the young student. "It just happens and every time it happens, I tell myself, I'd call him the next day and in the end I don't..."

"Did he say something about you "ignoring" him?" Jongdae carefully asked.

"No, of course not," Soo answered. "He's the most freaking understanding person you'll ever meet."

"Okay, but I'm not quite sure why you're so upset," Jongdae uttered. "Are you afraid that he would break up with you?"

"Yes."

"Soo, you've just said that he's the most understanding person ever. And if he really is the most understanding person ever, there's no way that he would break up with you on such an irrelevant thing."

Kyungsoo remained silent for a while, looking to the ground and Jongdae's mismatching shoelaces. "Maybe there's something else."

"Obviously", Dae chuckled."What is it?"

"I..promise me not to laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because you always laugh at me."

"Well, yeah," Jongdae voiced out, shrugging a little. "I can't help it. You're just fun to tease," he added. "But, nevertheless I'm your best friend and right now we're having a serious talk, so there's no way I'd laugh at you."

Nibbling at his lower lip, Kyungsoo glanced at his friend. "We still haven't done it."

"Eh?" Dae raised a brow. "Done what?"

"It," Soo emphasized the word, blushing madly.

"Ohhh," Jongdae nodded his head. "Wait, what?" he then gasped. "You still haven't slept with him?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, yeah."

With wide open yes, Jongdae stared at his still blushing friend. "You..really? You're not kidding?"

Kyungsoo only shook his head. "We didn't even...you know, did something close to it."

"Wow," Dae whistled. "How? I mean, this man is walking sex on legs. How can you still not have taken a bite of this?"

"Because..."

"What? Soo, really, "because" is not an answer and I-ohhh, I know why," Jongdae loudly voiced out and hit himself on the forehead. "I've forgot that you're still a virgin."

Madly blushing, Kyungsoo let out a squeak. "Don't say it like that!"

"What? You're are a virgin, we can't change that. I mean we could," he paused. "This is not what I was trying to say. Anyways, does he know?"

"What?"

"That you're Korea's next topmodel," Jongdae mocked, flicking his friend's forehead. "That you're still untouched, of course."

"Ow," Soo pouted. Rubbing the aching spot on his forehead, he glanced at Jongdae. "Yes, he knows."

"Okay, and what did he say? Because, he obviously doesn't have a problem with dating a virgin, you're together for already six months after a-"Jongdae's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're together for already half a year, I've just noticed."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo sighed loudly. "Six months, that's why I'm so worried."

"May I ask why you still didn't have slept together?"

"I'm pretty sure we already would have if I wouldn't be such a coward."

As Kyungsoo lowered his head, Jongdae scooted closer to him. "Hey," he wrapped an arm around his friend. "Why are you calling yourself that?"

"Because I am," Kyungsoo whined. "God, he's so understanding and patient and I know he'd never do something I wouldn't want but every time I want to make it happen, I get nervous and back away from it again."

Jongdae let out a hum. "Soo, you can't force it to happen. It will happen one day and it will happen naturally. One day you'll want it and it'll happen."

"Just like it happened to you?"

"Oh god, please! Don't take me as an example, I'm a bad example," Jongdae groaned, clearly remembering the day he had lost his virginity on a party, in the closet of the hosts parents, to the soldier brother of the host, who back then was newly married and a soon to be father. "But I couldn't help it. The guy was hot and I was horny."

"You were sixteen and drunk as fuck," Kyungsoo threw in.  "Plus, I had to carry you home because you couldn't walk."

"Yeah, he was a bit rough," Jongdae defended himself.

"He didn't even know that you were still a virgin back then."

"Well, of course he didn't know. He'd never have taken me to that closet if he would have known the truth. I had to lie."

"Sure you had."

"Yes, I had to. But why are we even talking about my first time here, huh?"

"I don't know, you've started it."

"I did not. You did," Jongdae huffed. "All I was trying to say is, that one day it'll happen and you shouldn't force yourself. Because if you force yourself, it either won't even happen at all or it will happen, but you won't enjoy it."

For the ninth time ever since their conversation had started, Kyungsoo sighed. "I just can't help it. What if he gets tired of waiting for me to be finally ready for it. What if he leaves me?"

"Soo, he won't leave you," Jongdae said, showing his friend his beautiful kitten smile. "He won't leave you and you know why? Because you're adorable. You're smart, funny and hey, look at you, you're such a good looking guy and if you'd be my type, which you're not, because, you know I'm more into the tall, muscular ones, I'd probably try to steal you away from Chanyeol," he said. "If I think about it, I've just noticed that we have the same taste in man."

"Don't you dare, Kim Jongdae!"

"Never! Never ever!" Jongdae quickly threw back. "I'd never lay hand or eye on my best friends man. Plus, he's too old. I don't want someone who could be my father..." he groaned when Kyungsoo punched him in the side.

"Watch your mouth, you're talking about my boyfriend here," Soo warned. "And I've already told you, he's not that old."

"Yeah, how old is he again?"

"28, turning 29 in November."

"Still old," Jongdae muttered, rubbing his side. "Ten years are a lot."

"Just a number," Soo countered. "Maybe you should find yourself an older man, too."

"Why should I?"

"Maybe an older man could get you away from your childish behavior."

"I'm not childish!"

Raising one brow, Kyungsoo opened his mouth. "Two days ago you've fought over a plushy. With a three years old kid."

"Well...that might be right," Dae admitted. "But we're talking about a Dino plushie here! And it was the last one!"

"You've made the kid cry, not to forget that you've cried after you had to give up on the plushy."

"I would have won if you wouldn't have dragged me away," Jongdae whined loudly. 

"You were causing a scene! Everyone was already looking!"

Once again, Jongdae whined. "But Dino plushie!"

"See, you need an older boyfriend to mature a little."

"Blah blah,"rolling his eyes, Dae stuck out his tongue. "Where's your old man, by the way. Didn't he want to pick you up?" he yelped when Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled it forwards.

"Oh my god!", Soo gasped at the look at Jongdae's wrist watch. Five to eight. "He's waiting for almost one hour," he pressed a sloppy kiss to Dae's cheek, then jumped up from the bench. "Gotta go now. Love you, dumbass."

"Love you too," Kyungsoo heard Jongdae calling after him. "Greet your sugar daddy from me," he just rolled his eyes at his best friends comment and headed towards the parking area Chanyeol always waited at when he picked him up from work. Already from afar he spotted the tall man. He still wore the suit from the afternoon and had his hands in his pockets while he walked up and down in front of his car. "Yeol," the man's head shot up and Kyungsoo could hear the sigh he let out. "Sorry, that you had to wait."

"I was worried," Chanyeol said. "Where have you been? I've went to the store but they told me that you've left around seven. And you seem to have turned off your phone."

"I'm sorry," Soo apologized again. "Jongdae and I have been chattering and lost track of time," he explained to his boyfriend. "I should greet you from him, by the way."

"Thank you," the tall man smiled. "Do we want to go now? I bet you're hungry."

"I am!", Soo grinned, hopping over to the man's car. "Will you cook for me or will we order?" he asked as both of them sat in the car and Chanyeol drove off the parking area.

"Dinner is already done, my love," Yeol smiled, focusing on the rather busy street. "But I'm sure we have to warm it up again."

"You were already home? Why are you still wearing your suit then?"

"On my way here, I had to stop at the company," Chanyeol answered the students question. "A business partner from Japan has arrived earlier than expected and he already wanted to introduce himself."

"Ah," Kyungsoo hummed, nodding his head a little. He still didn't get what Chanyeol was actually doing for living. Sometimes when he was together with the man and he happened to hear one of his business phone calls, Chanyeol threw around with unholy money amounts and percentages that made his mind going blank. Whatever Chanyeol was doing, only thing Kyungsoo knew about it was that he was the head of the company and that he was a busy man. 

"Do you want to take a bath later? I've got you your favorite bath additive."

Kyungsoo gasped. "Chanyeol," he said with a frown. "You know that I don't want you to spend money on things like this." 

At the very first time Kyungsoo was taking a bath at Chanyeol's place, he happen to fall in love with the heavenly scented bath additive he had found in the tall man's bath cabinet. Only later when it was empty and Kyungsoo wanted to buy a new bottle, he found out that the amount the bottle cost, would've filled his fridge for almost a month. Never he would have thought that something you pour into your bathing water could be this expensive. 

"I've bought it on sale," the man defended his purchase. "Plus, you like it and you always smell amazing after using it. So we both get something of it."

"Still," Soo mumbled, puffing his cheek. "$20 for a bath additive is crazy."

"Well, thank god it was on sale then, huh?" Chanyeol snickered. 

"How much was it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I think it doesn't," Yeol said. "Practically seen I got it for free."

"For free? Never! You never get something expensive like this for free!"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" the man faked a gasp. "I'm hurt."

"Because it's hard to believe," Soo said. "Even in shops like that you only get tissues or samples of anti aging cream for free."

Snorting, Chanyeol brought a hand to his mouth. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I really got it for free, no joke. Despite the sale I've paid a great amount for the present I've bought so I got it as an extra."

Kyungsoo's ears perked up. "You've bought a present? For whom?"

"The wife of this japanese business partner."

"Why would you buy her a present?" Soo asked a little sceptic. 

"It's a common thing in this business", Chanyeol answered, turning his head to left to peek out of the window. "If a partner or a customer brings his wife along you know that she has a hand in the negotiation and probably the last word. So it's better to play safe and charm her a little."

"Such a weird business," Kyungsoo mumbled. "I swear, rich people are so weird."

The business man chuckled at the comment and shook his head. "Speaking of weird rich people," he then began. "A friend of mine will visit me next week. I'd like you to meet him."

"A friend?"

"My best friend to be exactly," Chanyeol smiled. "You know, Kris has a company in China. Our companies are partners."

"Oh," Soo voiced out. "Is this why you've went to China that often in the past months."

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes. Kris grew up in Canada and holds the canadian citizenship and is busy with expanding his company right now. This is why I went to China that often, he had kept me in charge for the time he was in Canada."

"Ah, and now he's back?"

"Yes," Yeol said, carefully driving down the parking lot of the apartment building he lived in. "He's granting himself a few free days and comes over."

"Is he a nice guy?"

"He is, you'll like him."

"Uhm, does he speak our language?" Soo wanted to know. When the car came to halt, he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "I mean, my English is not the best."

Chanyeol chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, Kris speaks fluent Korean. He's lived here for a couple of years."

Nodding his head, the young student followed Chanyeol to the elevators. He leaned against the steely wall and watched as the older pressed the button that brought the lift to the top floor. "Does he know about me?"

"Of course he knows."

"I mean, does he know that I'm younger?"

A soft smile formed on Chanyeol's lips. "Baby, he's my best friend. Of course he knows that you're younger. You don't have to be afraid, he's not the judging type. He's excited to finally meet you."

Kyungsoo hummed when the man reached for his chin and pulled him into a loving kiss. "Okay," he mumbled against his lips. 

They pull away from each other when the elevator reached the top floor and opened it's doors with a short ringing sound. Chanyeol opened the door to his apartment and Kyungsoo immediately is greeted by the pleasant smell of warm food. He inhaled the scent and hummed loudly. "Smells good," he smiled.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Chanyeol returned the smile, taking off his jacket. "Do you want to eat or take a bath first?"

"No," Soo cutely uttered. "Dinner first, I'm starving."

Chanyeol's pasta creation tasted exactly like it smelled and Kyungsoo is more than satisfied with what his boyfriend had cooked for him. After his hunger was stilled, the student disappeared into the bathroom. A deep sigh escaped his throat when he climbed into the big bath tub and the warm water hugged his body. Through the slightly open bathroom door he could hear Chanyeol shuffling around the bedroom. He chuckled when the man cursed after stubbing his toe on the edge of the dresser.

Moving his hand through the water, he looked up when Chanyeol called out his name. "Hm?"

"I can offer you two new movies, thriller or drama?"

"Thriller," Soo answered the question. "I'll be right there."

"No need to rush," the man called back. "Take your time."

Enjoying his bath, Kyungsoo around half an hour later climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself into the fluffy dark blue bathrobe Chanyeol had bought him. Shuffling over to the tall man's closet, he grabbed himself some clothes. For good three months Kyungsoo owned a section in Chanyeol's enormous built in closet and even though he didn't want to admit it at first, it made spontaneous sleepovers at the man's apartment more easy. 

Dressed in his sleeping clothes, he then made his way to the living room, where Chanyeol lay on the couch playing with his phone. "Ah, there you are," the man smiled. He didn't make room for the smaller, knowing that Kyungsoo prefered to lay on top of him. He adjusted the smaller's weight after Kyungsoo had laid down and pressed a kiss to his head. "Enjoyed your bath?" he asked and ran a hand through the still damp hair.

Kyungsoo nodded, humming at the treatment he received. "Movie now?"

Chanyeol reached over for the remote and started the movie. It was a great thriller with an exciting plot but halfway through the movie Kyungsoo's eyes got heavier and heavier. He breathed in, blinking his eyes to keep them open.

"Oi, are you falling asleep?"

He giggled when Chanyeol playfully patted his bum. "No," he shook his head. "I'm fully awake." He hummed when the older slipped a hand under his shirt, caressing his bare back with long, slow strokes. Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo listened to the steady beats of Chanyeol's heart and even before he knew it, he drifted to dreamland.

When he woke up again it was already morning and the sun peeked through the curtains into Chanyeol's bedroom. The young student buried his face into the soft pillows of the tall man's bed and inhaled his scent. 

Chanyeol was already awake and the rustling sounds he made, led Kyungsoo into the kitchen. "Morning," he yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Good morning, baby," Chanyeol greeted him with a smile. "Slept well?"

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo stepped towards the man. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his forehead against his back. "You've carried me to bed again."

"You slept so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you," Chanyeol said, flipping one of the eggs he was frying. 

"You know, I'm not a baby. You don't have to carry me to bed all the time."

"But you look like a baby when you sleep," the man countered with a chuckle and Kyungsoo flushed a little. He whined and buried his face into the clothed back, breathing in. Chanyeol was pleasantly warm and smelled good, he tightened his grip around him.

"You know, there's something I'd like to talk about."

"What is it?" Soo asked and let go of the man. He took the plate full of french toast and fried eggs Chanyeol handed him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's about your study and your money problems," Chanyeol said, pouring himself some orange juice.

Kyungsoo groaned. "I don't want you to pay my tuition fee."

"I know."

"Then we don't have to talk about it," Soo huffed and stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. 

Shaking his head, Chanyeol chuckled. "You're so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn," the younger uttered. "I just want to stand on my own feet."

"And I appreciate that" Chanyeol nodded. "Yet I want to suggest something."

Sceptical, Kyungsoo raised a brown. He swallowed his bite. "What is it?"

"I want you to move in with me," Soo opened his mouth to say something but the man raised a finger. "Let me talk first," he said and eyed him. "Soo, you can't tell me that the way you live now is to your liking. All you do right now is working. It's honorable that you're working to pay for your rent and these extra classes you take but you get nothing from it if you spend all your free time or the time you could investigate to study at work."

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo gazed to his plate.

"How are your grades?"

"Okay.."

"Tell me the truth."

"Mhm," Soo sighed and looked back up."I'm not even mediocre anymore. I'm close to losing my scholarship."

"And you've been one of the best before, right?"

"Yes."

"And you want to be one of the best again, huh?"

"Yes..."

"See," Chanyeol smiled. "Then think about it. Living here would get you a lot of positive things. You won't have to worry about the rent anymore, same goes for a filled fridge. You'd easily pay for the extra classes and you'd even be able to save some of the money you earn."

"And I'd have more time to study...," Soo added in a mumble.

"Right."

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol for a while, before he eventually nodded his head. "Okay," he said. "You're right. It would take of load off my shoulders but-"

"But what?" Yeol asked. "What worries you?"

"I.." Soo began. "I don't know. It's just, yeah sure we've spent weekends together but living together is a whole different thing."

Chanyeol nodded. "I know where you come from," he said. "But still, let's try it. If you don't feel comfortable with it you, of course, can move out again. But if we don't try, we won't find out if it works out."

This time it was Kyungsoo who nodded. Chanyeol was right, they wouldn't find out if they don't try it. "Okay," he said, showing Chanyeol a soft, lip-closed smile."When..uhm..when do you want me to move it?"

Chanyeol returned the smile. "Well, I don't have to work today. If you want we can go and get your things later. And afterwards we could go to the movies."

"O-okay."

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  


Kyungsoo watched as his boyfriend walked down the corridor of the dorms with a moving box in his arms, frowning at the way a few of the students of the dorm looked after Chanyeol, literally checking him out. Well, he couldn't blame them, the tall man looked absolutely stunning in his black, skin tight jeans and the fitting shirt that oh so perfectly hugged his toned upper body. Yet, a small wave of jealousy washed over him. He glanced at one of the guy's, shooting him a glare when he let out a low whistle. 

Huffing, he turned away and walked back into his room. He didn't have much stuff, only a handful of clothes, books and other personal things. Chanyeol had already brought three of the five moving boxes to his car and was back right the moment, Kyungsoo had put the last couple of books into the box. "Done?"

Nodding, the student hummed. "It feels strange moving out. I've lived here for two years after all."

Chanyeol chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo's nape. "Well, if you like this small, single bed more than mine, you can always come back here."

"Hmm," Soo giggled a little. "I'm sure I won't miss it that much."

Laughing at the comment, Chanyeol reached for one of the boxes. "Alright, do we want to go then?"

Grabbing the other box, the younger nodded. "Yes."

When they left and Kyungsoo walked after Chanyeol, he could feel the other guy's eyes on him. They even could here them talking. Ignoring the whispering, he rolled his eyes. Outside the dorm, the couple met Jongdae, who came run towards them with his lips curled into his tender mark kitten smile. "Hey," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving out," Soo told his friend. "I'm moving in with Chanyeol."

"Oh," Dae voiced out, raising his brows. "You didn't tell me about it."

"Yeah, we decided it quite spontaneously."

"I've thought it would be easier for Soo to put work and his study under a hat when he'd move in with me," Chanyeol said as he took the moving from Kyungsoo. "He's told me that the dorm rent has been increased and that his grates dropped."

"Oh yeah," Jongdae sighed loudly. "The rent is inhumanly high now."

"Do you also struggle with money problems?"

The young law student shook his head. "Fortunately not," he said. "I only have to pay for the extra classes I take, my parents take over the rent."

Kyungsoo huffed. "Don't lie, man. You're constantly broke."

Chanyeol laughed out when Jongdae made a face. "Yeah, but I don't have to work my as off like you have to," Kyungsoo's friend said. He turned to Chanyeol and smiled at him. "It's true, yes, I can't live like king but I have a bed to sleep in and don't have to starve."

"Well, that's good to hear," Yeol laughed. "You've got a scholarship too, right? May I ask about your grades?"

"Yeah, I've got a scholarship, too," Jongdae answered the first question. "My grades are okay, they could definitely be better but i'll pass the semester with ease."

"You know, he doesn't look like it," Kyungsoo giggled. "But our Jongdae is a little nerd."

"Nothing comes from nothing, you should know that the best," his friend said and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him. "But right now I'm doing not well, to be honest."

"May I ask why not?"

Jongdae shrugged. "Part of this semester is to complete an internship but most of the law firms don't take interns. Today I got rejected again," a sigh left the student. "I know I'm not the only one who struggles with finding an internship but it bothers me. A lot."

Chanyeol hummed, nodding his head as he watched Kyungsoo giving his friend an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. "Maybe I can help out."

Both students looked up to the tall company boss. "Eh?" was what Kyungsoo brought out. "How could you help out?"

"My company employs two lawyers, they have their office in the company building," Chanyeol started. "I don't know if you're interested in the works of a business lawyer but if so, I'd gladly help out and give you an internship at my company."

For a while, Jongdae just stared at Chanyeol, blinking his eyes. Then a huge smile formed on his face and he jumped at the tall man, surprising him with a crushing hug. "You'd really do that? Oh my god, thank you so much."

The CEO laughed and caught the small body, wrapping a supporting arm around the boy's waist. "Haha, so that's a yes?"

Jongdae leaned back to look at Chanyeol. "It's a huge yes. Thank you so much."

"Ah, not worth talking about," Yeol smiled. "I've been a student too and know how hard it can be."

"Still," Dae mumbled as he stepped back, losing the embrace. "Not everyone would do such a thing."

Chanyeol only smiled at the young student. "Say, are you free next Saturday?" he then asked. Kyungsoo raised his brows in confusion over the sudden question. "My best friend comes over from China," he continued. "He's a lawyer and might could give you some useful tips. I'd like to invite you to have dinner with us. Kyungsoo will be there, too."

"Oh," Jongdae voiced out. "Uhm..no..I mean, yes I'm free but I don't think that...I've nothing to wear..."

"Nothing to wear?" Chanyeol repeated, obviously confused. "I don't-oh," he then laughed. "No, you don't have to dress up for that," he gifted Jongdae a smile. "We're not going to eat in one of those fancy restaurants."

A small chuckle left Kyungsoo when his best friend blushed a little.

Slightly embarrassed, Jongdae scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I thought..I'm sorry."

"Nah," Chanyeol waved him off. "You know, I eat far too often in those five stars restaurants and I'll be honest, the food might be good but it's way too expensive and it doesn't fill your stomach. By the end of the night you're poor and hungry. We might go for BBQ or something."

"A-and your friend doesn't have a problem when I tag along?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No. Kris always says, the more the merrier. He's a nice guy, so don't worry."

Jongdae nodded. "Okay, then uhm..then I'd like to come with you."

"Great," Chanyeol smiled. "We can pick you up if you want, or you can come to my apartment. I don't care, to be honest. You can also stay the night."

"Uhm, stay overnight?"

"You don't have to, of course. But if you want to, the guest room is yours."

"And what about your friend?"

"Ah, Kris can sleep on the couch."

"What?" Jongdae squeaked. "Oh no, no!"

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol broke into laughter. "Just kidding," Yeol chuckled. "There's more than just one guest room, so don't worry."

"Just think about it," Soo added, smiling at his best friend. "I'd be happy."

Jongdae nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Great," Chanyeol said. He nudged Kyungsoo's shoulder and smiled at him. "Do we want to go then?"

"Do you have plans for today?" At Jongdae's ask, Kyungsoo nodded. "We want to go to the cinema."

"Oh, then I won't stop you any longer," Dae said. He turned towards Chanyeol and brightly smiled at him. "Thanks again. And also thanks for the invitation."

Chanyeol returned the smile. "With pleasure," he said. "If we don't see each other before, I'll bring your internship contract along on Saturday."

"Okay," Jongdae smiled. "Bye then."

When his best friend was out  of sight, Kyungsoo chuckled. "Amazing."

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked as he opened the driver's door of his car. "What's amazing?"

After getting in the car, Soo reached for the seat belt. "Jongdae is amazing," he said. "Normally he has such a big mouth, is loud and chattering non-stop. Seeing him quiet like this is always fascinating. Thank you for offering him an internship at your company."

"Ah, it's really not worth to talk about," Yeol smiled as he drove off the plot of the dorm. "And who knows, maybe I just caught a future lawyer for the company."

"By your luck, probably."

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Living together with Chanyeol was better than Kyungsoo thought it would be. Not that he expected living with the older would be bad or something but he didn't think he'd like it that much. Even though he only lived there for a week, Kyungsoo could already tell that he was less stressed, much more relaxed. He had much for time to study and time to himself.

While Chanyeol was still at work, the young student decided to cook some dinner. He enjoyed cooking for the tall company boss and it made him happy when Chanyeol praised his cooking skills. Just as he had cut the last kimbap roll into mouthpieces, the door to the apartment opened. "Baby?"

Kyungsoo smiled at the nickname. He loved when Chanyeol called him that. "Kitchen," he called back. When he heard someone entering the kitchen he turned around, flinching a little when not Chanyeol, but a stranger smiled at him.

"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you," the man smiled. He was tall, just as tall as Chanyeol and his voice was almost as deep as Chanyeol's. "I'm Kris," he introduced himself, offering Kyungsoo a hand.

"Oh," Soo said and returned the smile. He cleaned his hands and shook Kris' big hand. "I'm Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," the tall Chinese said. "Chanyeol's has told me a lot but he didn't tell me that you're such a beauty."

Kyungsoo madly blushed at the compliment and let out an embarrassed hum. "T-thank you..."

"Are you seriously flirting with my boyfriend?" Chanyeol's voice said and only a second later the man entered the kitchen. "How dare you?"

"I'm not flirting. I'm just telling the truth," Kris defended himself, laughing. "You really never told me that he's such a beauty."

"Of course I did," Yeol said. "You just didn't listen."

With a face as red as a tomato and burning ears, Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "C-could you please stop this?!"

Both man chuckled at the younger. Chanyeol stepped towards him and cupped his face, leaning down for a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby," he mumbled the apology against Kyungsoo's plump lips. 

Kyungsoo hummed into the kiss, nodding his head slightly. When they pulled away, he looked at Chanyeol's best friend. "I didn't know you'd come today."

"Yeah, I've changed the plan a bit. I hope you're okay with it."

"Sure," Soo smiled. "Uhm..I've made dinner, if you want. I hope you like kimbap."

"Oh, I love kimbap," the Chinese smiled. 

"Do you want to take a shower before dinner?" Kyungsoo asked. "I'd set the table in time. Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Don't spoil his lazy ass that much, baby. He has legs and get himself something to drink on his own," Chanyeol threw in. 

"Sometimes you're really mean to me," faking a whine, Kris put a hand on his chest. "So mean."

"Yeah, yeah," Yeol muttered, rolling his eyes. "Go and hit the showers, I'll get you a beer."

While Kris was away, taking a shower, Chanyeol changed into some more comfortable clothes and Kyungsoo set the table. Kris, indeed, was very nice. He had a great sense of humor and dinner was accompanied by a lot of jokes and laughter.

"He's really nice," Soo, later the evening, said. He snuggled close to Chanyeol and laid his head on top of the man's broad chest. "I like him."

"See, I told you," Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's head. 

Kyungsoo made a soft sound, nodding his head. He felt goosebumps raising up his skin when Chanyeol started to move his palm up his bare leg, caressing him. He lifted his head, pressing a kiss to the man's jaw. He smiled when Yeol hummed softly. Cuddling with Chanyeol like this, with the elder roaming his body and Soo kissing him, was something Kyungsoo had to learn. He had to learn that cuddling could be something innocent and loving, something that not necessarily was associated with sex. Kyungsoo clearly remembered the times he shied away from Chanyeol, afraid that the man's touches would lead to something he wasn't ready for. But Chanyeol was patient, showing Kyungsoo step for step that cuddling could be intimate, yet innocent.

When Kyungsoo shifted, Chanyeol glanced at the younger "Hm?"

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

Chanyeol smiled at the words. He grabbed the back of Kyungsoo's head and pulled him into a long, loving kiss. His fingers curled in the boy's soft locks and Kyungsoo felt a shiver running down his spine. 

"I-I love you," Soo whispered into the silence after they had broken the kiss, blushing a little. 

"Aww, you do?" Chanyeol teased. He began to laugh when Kyungsoo whined and buried his face into his chest. He pressed his lips against the smaller's ear, smiling. "I love you, too."

Eventually, Kyungsoo looked back up. He showed the man a soft smile. 

"Baby," Yeol began, face wearing a serious expression. "Don't put yourself under so much pressure."

"This is easier said than done," Soo mumbled, looking away. "It's just...I'm afraid that you get tired of me. I know that you...have needs.." the last part came as a whisper.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol called out. "Look at me."

The student didn't want to but raised his head when his name slipped past the man's lips once again. 

"You don't have to be afraid that I'll get tired of you. Yes, sure, there is a sexual desire but hell, I love you for who you are and not for your body."

Kyungsoo blushed at the words. It, somehow, embarrassed him that Chanyeol talked about it so freely but the man's hidden compliment made his heart thumping. He looked at Chanyeol, not knowing what to say. The man smiled at him, causing him to blush even more. 

"We've talked about it so many times," Yeol said. "And we can talk about it a thousand more times, I'll tell you again and again that I love you and that I won't get tired of you."

Touched and unspeakably happy, Kyungsoo swallowed, trying to fight the tears that started to water his eyes. His lower lip began to tremble and his soon big drops of salty tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. "Oh baby," Yeol cooed and wrapped his arms around the small body. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," the boy sobbed, clawing at Chanyeol's shirt. He nuzzled his face into the man's neck, crying out loudly. He was overwhelmed with the feelings that bubbled up in his chest. He still wasn't used to the love Chanyeol was giving him. He simply couldn't handle the situation and his feelings. 

Chanyeol didn't say anything, just rubbed the younger's back, pressed kisses to his temple and cuddled him until Kyungsoo's tears were dried.

  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  


Jongdae's mouth fell open and Kyungsoo couldn't hold back his laugh at how his best friend stared at Kris when the tall lawyer walked past them in nothing but a pair of sweats. "Holy shit," the student gaped.

"Holy shit?" Soo giggled. "I thought you're not so into older men."

"I'm not," Dae nodded, stretching in his seat to take a look at the Chinese, who stood in the kitchen. "But I won't mind taking a bite of this. Is he single?"

"I don't know, go and ask him."

"As if I'd go there and ask," the young student rolled his eyes. "I'll find out later."

"Yeah and how?"

"You said we'll go for some drinks later, right?! I'll ask him then. Alcohol always brightens the mood and makes people more talkative."

This time Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "I swear, sometimes you're too much."

"What? Don't you think he's hot?"

"He is, no doubt but still."

Jongdae sighed a little. "You're really no fun."

"No, you're just too much."

"Yeah, yeah."

When Chanyeol walked into the room, the two students looked at him. "I've seen your bag," he said, smiling at Jongdae. "I assume you'd like to stay the night?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much?"

"No, of course not," the tall man said. "I'm glad, to be honest," he added. "So I know you'll be safe and don't get lost in the middle of the night."

Jongdae laughed a little, shaking his head. "You know, I'm a big boy. It's not the first time I'm out for drinks."

"Still," Chanyeol said, unimpressed. "Pretty boys like you shouldn't walk around alone in the night."

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the knot of jealousy that grew in his chest after the compliment had slipped past his boyfriend's lips and Jongdae blushed. Jongdae wasn't easy to embarrass and by the way his cheeks flushed, Kyungsoo could tell that Chanyeol's words had hit a spot. 

Kyungsoo forced himself to smile when Chanyeol sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to his temple. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. "We'll leave in about half an hour," Chanyeol told them. 

Both young students nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Kris had discovered a new BBQ restaurant. We thought we should give it a try."

The restaurant Chanyeol's best friend had found, was a great place. The food were more than delicious and the mood was just as great as the food. Kyungsoo felt comfortable and Jongdae obviously had fun, too. He and Kris were constantly pulling jokes and giggling like a couple of teenagers. 

The evening drew its circles and by time Kyungsoo found himself sitting in the corner of a bar, sipping onto a coke. Chanyeol and Kris were chucking down a handful of shots and Jongdae cheered loudly, while holding onto a strange looking mix drink. 

"Ha," Chanyeol shouted and banged his hand on the table. "I won!"

His friend groaned and threw his head back. "Not fair," he whined. "You're in a better shape."

"Better shape?" Chanyeol laughed. "This is the first time in forever that I'm drinking like this."

"Then I blame your age on it," Kris laughed.

"His age?" Jongdae curiously asked. "Aren't you the same age?"

The tall Chinese shook his head. "No, Yeol is two years younger."

"Ooh," Jongdae voiced out. "So, you're how old?"

"Old," Kris joked. "Too old."

Chanyeol laughed out. "Yeah man, you're straight walking towards the 40!"

"Sad but true," Kris chuckled.

"When's your birthday?" Kyungsoo curiously asked. 

"November," Kris answered him. "November 6th."

"Oh, a Scorpio," Jongdae voiced out. "Matches perfectly with a Virgo."

Kyungsoo snorted at Jongdae's attempt to flirt with the man. 

Kris also chuckled and leaned closer to the student. "Are you a Virgo?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

"Who knows," Dae smiled, batting his long lashes. "Do I look like one?"

The tall Chinese hummed. "I hope you're talking about your zodiac sign here."

The corner's of Jongdae's mouth curled up into a sly grin. "Who knows," he said again. "Do you want to find it out?"

"But please not in my apartment," Chanyeol threw in and caused everyone to laugh. 

Kyungsoo laughed along, even though he didn't want to. He felt strange, once again kind of jealous. For Jongdae it was so easy to flirt, so easy to get people's attention, so easy to pull some dirty jokes. Kyungsoo couldn't joke like this, couldn't watch bed scenes in a movie without feeling flustered.  He even blushed when Chanyeol walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips. 

He sighed softly as the other's still laughed. Would he ever get the guts to sleep with Chanyeol? To let Chanyeol touch him? Or would he stay what Jongdae was in zodiac sign; a virgin.

  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo once again stood at the stove when Chanyeol came home in the evening. Swirling around the kitchen, he hummed a happy melody. He turned towards the man when he entered the kitchen. "Hey," he greeted with a smile.

Chanyeol stopped in the doorway, eyes falling onto Kyungsoo's shirt. "Why are you dressed like this?" he asked instead of greeting.

Slightly confused, Kyungsoo looked down his body. Earlier, when he started preparing dinner, he had blotted himself. After getting rid off his dirty shirt and pants, he grabbed the the first fresh and clean piece of cloth from the laundry basket and put it on. It happened to be one of Chanyeol's large shirts. The simple plain T-shirt was good two to three sizes too big for Kyungsoo's small, lean frame and almost looked like a short dress on him. The hem of cloth covered his butt and parts of his thighs, so Kyungsoo didn't bother to put on some pants as well. 

"I..uh..I've blotted myself and it was the first...uhm...is it bad that I wear it?" Kyungsoo stammered, slightly getting nervous by the frown that formed on Chanyeol's forehead. "Chanyeol?"

The breath Chanyeol sucked in was loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear it. "No," the man eventually said. "I mean, of course it's okay that you wear it. I, uh, I'll go and take a shower."

At first Kyungsoo nodded but Chanyeol's behavior was so weird, that he soon walked after the tall man. When he stepped into the bedroom, Chanyeol had already taken off his jacket and his tie. "Uhm, Yeol?" Kyungsoo quietly voiced out. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay," came as an answer but Chanyeol didn't turn around to face the younger. 

"Are you sure?" Soo asked. "You reaction confuses me a little. If you don't want me to wear the shirt, I can take if off."

This time, Chanyeol turned around. "Baby," he said and stepped towards Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry," the apologized. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "I'm just a little tired. Of course you can wear my shirts, you can wear them as much as you want. I didn't mean to react like this. I'm just a little exhausted, it was a long day."

Kyungsoo nodded against Chanyeol's chest, visibly relieved. "Okay," he mumbled and pulled  back. "Go and take a relaxing shower then," he showed the taller a smile. "I'll wait for you with dinner."

"Thanks baby," Yeol smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. 

While Chanyeol showered, Kyungsoo went back to the kitchen and finished cooking. Just he had set the table, Chanyeol came into the kitchen. Dressed in sweatpants and a wifebeater, the man sat down at the kitchen table. "Smells good," he said and peeked into one of the pots, Kyungsoo had placed on the table.

Kyungsoo only smiled and also sat down. They enjoyed their dinner and moved to the living room afterwards. Laying on the couch, Kyungsoo snuggled close. "Is the movie good?" he asked and draped a leg over Chanyeol's thighs. 

"Yes," Chanyeol shortly answered and sounded almost cold. 

Kyungsoo ignored the tone of the man's voice and focused on the mystery thriller but when Chanyeol suddenly halfway through the movie shoved his legs off him and moved away a little, the student sat up. "Okay," he sat and breathed in. "I know that there's something and I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing," Chanyeol said, not looking away from the TV. "Everything's alright."

Kyungsoo huffed. "Are you kidding me?! First this confusing reaction when you came home and now this, what is wrong with you?" Chanyeol didn't answer. "Chanyeol," Soo whined. "Talk to me, please."

The CEO sighed loudly, chest heaving from the deep exhale. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to, you didn't mean to," Kyungsoo mimicked the words. "Would you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Fuck," Chanyeol groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Baby, I'm sorry, really. I really didn't mean to. I'm...just not feeling well."

"What?" the younger asked with a slight gasp. "Why didn't you just tell me? What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?" He frowned when he noticed Chanyeol clenching his jaw. "Y-you're not really sick, right? What is it, then? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," Chanyeol quickly said. "You didn't anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," came as a hesitant answer, this time.

"So, it's because of me..." Soo whispered. "Wh-what did I do?" he asked with a panic filled voice. "I..." he was about to move away when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist to stop him. Kyungsoo's eyes followed his hand, as the man moved it and placed it directly on his crotch. The students breath hitched as he felt the bulge in Chanyeol's pants. "I..oh..." he brought out and pulled his hand back. 

Chanyeol let go of the younger's hand and smiled softly. "I'm sorry," he said once again. "I didn't mean to be that cold and repellent. It's just-" he breathed out. "I'm a little horny today and coming home and finding you in the kitchen, wearing just my shirt...yeah," he brought out a laugh. "It doesn't really help me to keep it cool."

Kyungsoo blushed at the honest words. He tugged at the hem of the shirt, trying to cover his bare legs. "I'm sorry..." he stuttered. "Do you want me to put on some pants?"

"No, it's okay," Chanyeol smiled. "Just ignore it, it'll go away."

Kyungsoo tried, he really tried to ignore the fact that Chanyeol was aroused, aroused because of him but he couldn't. Against his will, he over and over glanced down the tall man's body to his crotch. 

"You know, you're not doing a good job at ignoring it," Chanyeol joked and reached for a blanket to cover his lower region.

Flushing, Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he croaked out, glancing at  the blanket. "I..uhm..don't you want to..."

Chanyeol shook his head. "Like I said, it'll go away. Don't let it bother you."

"I could...help..if you want."

The student didn't miss that  Chanyeol's ears perked up at his words and that the man hardly swallowed. "It..it's really okay, Soo."

Kyungsoo nodded and looked back to the TV. He totally had lost track of the story and didn't know what was going on. Blankly, he stared at the screen, trying not to peek at Chanyeol again. He flinched, almost shrieked when the man suddenly grabbed his wrist, again. His breath got caught in throat when the man guided his hand to his crotch and slipped it into his sweatpants. Kyungsoo froze when his palm came in contact with Chanyeol's covered erection and the man let out a deep sigh.

For a second he just let his hand lay there until he found enough courage to move. Moving his hand up, he brought it underneath the waistband of Chanyeol's boxers. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he carefully let his fingers run down the shaft. Chanyeol groaned softly, bucking  his hips a little. Kyungsoo watched as he let his head fall back, sucking in a deep breath. The student flushed a little, overwhelmed by the feeling that washed over him. 

Getting bolder and bolder by each second, Kyungsoo eventually wrapped his fingers completely around Chanyeol's cock, stroking it.

"Fuck yes," the breathed out words sent chills down Kyungsoo's spine.

Biting his lip, he glanced at the older. "Uhm...can I...try something?" he asked and removed his hand from Chanyeol's pants.

"Try something?" Yeol asked, visibly disappointed that Kyungsoo had stopped pleasuring him. "What do you want to try?"

Kyungsoo knew that he was blushing. He felt his ears burning but he ignored it. He leaned over and pushed the blanket away, that still was draped over Chanyeol's lower region. "Can...you take off your...pants?"

Chanyeol eyed the younger but obeyed. He pushed down sweatpants and boxers, fully exposing himself. Kyungsoo inhaled at the sight of the proud standing inches. He drew his eyes away from the man's junk and looked at him as he got up from the couch and sunk down to the floor.

"Oh Soo," Chanyeol said or more groaned when he got what the younger wanted to 'try'. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"But..I want to..", it was a whisper but still audible. Shifting a little to find a comfortable position on his knees, Kyungsoo leaned over and slowly lowered his head over Chanyeol's crotch.

A moan escaped Chanyeol when he gave the first experimental lick. It urged him to go further. Kyungsoo was inexperienced, never had done such a thing before but by the way Chanyeol grabbed a handful of his hair and the faint moans he was making, the boy could tell that he was doing right. The grip in his hair tightened with every movement he made.

"Fuck," Chanyeol loudly groaned and gently tugged at the black locks. When Kyungsoo didn't let go of him, didn't even look up, he repeated his action, using more strength this time. His cock fell from the younger's mouth, causing some spit to drop down Kyungsoo's chin. "Stand up."

The words came in a soft, yet demanding tone and Kyungsoo shivered as he locked eyes with Chanyeol. The man's eyes were dark and filled with lust. Slowly, he got up from the floor, eyes never leaving Chanyeol's. When the man reached out to him and brought his hands underneath his shirt, he tensed. "Chan...yeol..." he couldn't form a proper sentences when Chanyeol hooked his fingers into his own boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion. "I..."

"I know," Chanyeol smiled at him. Grabbing him by his waist, he pulled the boy into his lap. He cupped the younger's face, kissing him tenderly. "I won't do anything you're not ready for but why should I be the only one to have some fun here, huh?"

The moan that escaped Kyungsoo's throat, when Chanyeol palmed him, was loud and hollered through the apartment, drowning the sounds of the still running TV. He bucked his hips into the touch, gasping for air. "Good?"

The question made him blush but nodded, nevertheless. "Y-yes."

For a second, Chanyeol stopped working on the younger and again grabbed him by the waist. He adjusted Kyungsoo in his lap until their crotches touched. He wasn't able to hold back a moan when Kyungsoo arched into the touch. 

Kyungsoo's heart was hammering against his ribcage and it felt as if his whole body was on fire when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them. He had his eyes squeezed shut, only opened them again when the older brought their lips together. He panted against Chanyeol's lips, mewling when the man licked into his mouth. 

They had kissed like this before, kissed with tongues dancing, fighting for dominance but never before he felt this intensive and mind blowing. Chanyeol sucked on his tongue and Kyungsoo felt like exploding. He felt a knot growing in his stomach and bucked his hips into Yeol's touch. 

"Close?" Chanyeol breathed out the ask.

Kyungsoo couldn't answer, he just nodded and whimpered when Chanyeol tightened the grip around their cocks. 

"Good," the man smiled. "Then come for me, baby."

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to reach his high, only a few more pumps and he came, loudly moaning and back arching. Chanyeol rode out his orgasm with long, slow strokes that had him shiver. He glanced at the man, panting and slightly sweating. Chanyeol had let go of him, now only jerking himself off with fast strokes. He came just a few moments later, grunting, spilling his seed into his hand where it mixed with Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo blushed when the wiped his dirty hand clean on his shirt and glanced at him. Chanyeol was smiling and wrapped an arm around him to bring him close. When their lips connected, Kyungsoo closed his eyes. They shared a few loving kisses until Chanyeol leaned back. "We should take a shower."

Still not quite believing that that what they just did really happen, Kyungsoo was pulled into the shower, under the warm spray of water. Chanyeol showered him with kisses and loving touches, even lathered him with shower gel. Kyungsoo felt good, safe and secure in the man's arms; indescribably loved. 

After their shower, Chanyeol wrapped the smaller into a big, fluffy towel, drying him off. One might had found it cheesy, but Kyungsoo loved the way Chanyeol treated him. Fresh, clean and dried off, they went to bed. Dressed in nothing but their birth suits, they snuggled close.

"I love you," Chanyeol whispered into the dark and pressed a kiss to the younger's lips.

Kyungsoo hummed, opening his mouth to say something but a scream interrupted him and had him flinching. "What was that?"

They kept quiet and listened to any other sounds. Again a scream was heard and suddenly Chanyeol broke into laughter. He rolled away from Kyungsoo and out of the bed, leaving the bedroom for brief moment. "The TV was still running," he chuckled as he climbed back into the bed.

"Oh," Soo voiced out. "I totally forgot about the movie."

  
  
  
  


♠

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol's company was huge and even though he had asked like a hundred people for help, it took Kyungsoo almost ten minutes until he arrived at Jongdae's temporary workplace. "Knock, knock," he smiled as he entered the quite big office. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongdae beamed and jumped up from his chair. He hopped over to  his friend and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I wanted to visit you," Kyungsoo answered. "Chanyeol has told me that you're doing a great job."

"It's so amazing," Dae smiled. "I've learned more than I did in the past few semester. The work is great, I really like it here."

"I'm happy for you," Soo said and looked around the room. "This office is big, I'm impressed. When Yeol told me that you've got your own office I thought he was kidding."

The law student nodded. "Me too."

Stepping towards the desk, Kyungsoo glanced at some of the many folders that were scattered all over the table top. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do," he uttered. "What kind of-oh," a small yellow post-it caught his attention. He walked around the desk and snatched it. "7PM, I'll pick you up for dinner," he read out and glanced at his friend.

Jongdae flushed, avoiding his gaze. "So?" Soo grinned. "Don't you want to tell me who's picking you up for dinner?"

Jongdae whined loudly. "Oh, why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your best friend," Kyungsoo sang, still grinning. "So, who is it?"

"It's-" Dae began but he didn't have to finish. Kyungsoo squeaked the name "Kris" even before he had the chance say it. "How do you know?"

Kyungsoo only pointed somewhere and when Jongdae turned around, he found the tall Chinese smiling at him. He returned the smile with a rather shy one and waved at him. Kyungsoo let out a long drawn "Awww" when Kris waved back. "I can't believe it. Really? You and Kris? Since when?"

"Quite a while," Jongdae uttered. A faint blush still painted his cheeks. "You know that we exchanged numbers the day we went out, yeah? He texted me a few days later, asking if I'd like to go out with him."

"What happened to your 'I won't date an older man' attitude?"

"I know, I've made a lot of fun of you, I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, you're apologizing," Kyungsoo gasped. "Does it mean you really like him?"

Jongdae lowered his head, glancing at his best friend through his bangs. "Yes," he mumbled. "I really like him...a lot..."

"Oh god," Kyungsoo squealed in a high pitched tone. "You're in love with him!"

"Pst!", Jongdae hushed his friend, face bright red. "Lower your voice!"

Kyungsoo only laughed. "I'm happy," he told him. "And I hope that'll work between you guys."

"Thank you," Dae smiled. "But please, don't tell Chanyeol."

"I'm sure he already knows it," Soo said. "He and Kris are best friends after all."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," the law student nodded. "You know, Chanyeol's here right now, just in case you want to visit him as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Kyungsoo asked. "He's said something about a business lunch."

Jongdae nodded at the words. "Yeah, but he came back around half an hour ago. I'm sure he's in his office."

"Well, then I'll go and pay a visit," Soo smiled. He pulled Jongdae into another hug and squeezed him. "Have fun tonight," he winked and left Jongdae's office. 

Chanyeol's office was located on the top floor, Kyungsoo knew. It was much easier to find it than Jongdae's office. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the large, wooden door at the other end of the corridor. "Excuse me," someone cleared their throat when Kyungsoo was about to knock. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kyungsoo turned to where the voice came from and faced a young, fancy dressed man. "I..uh, I wanted to meet Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" the man repeated the name and brushed some of his light brown hair out of his face. "You can only meet Mr. Park when you've got an appointment. And I'm 100% that you don't have one."

"Yeah so?" Kyungsoo mocked. "And what makes you so sure about it?"

"I'm Mr. Park's secretary and I'm the only one in this whole building that knows when he goes somewhere and why."

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. "Okay, listen. I'm Chanyeol's boyfriend and I'm pretty sure that I don't need an appointment to visit him. And now, excuse me," he pushed past the secretary but the man was fast to grab him by the wrist. "Ow," he squeaked. "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry to say this but if you don't leave right now, I have to call the security."

"Security?!" Kyungsoo gasped. "But I-" the door to the office opened and a quite pissed looking Chanyeol came to view. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"Chanyeol," the secretary voiced out. "I'm sorry but this m-" "Soo," Chanyeol interrupted his secretary. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine," Kyungsoo said, wrist still in the tight hold of the other young man. "I've visited Jongdae and he told me that you're here, so I thought I'd drop by but 'Mr. You don't have an appointment' won't let me in."

Chanyeol chuckled at the comment. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun," he said and eventually the young brunette let go of Kyungsoo's wrist. "I should've told you. This is Kyungsoo, my better half," Kyungsoo blushed at the comment.

"Oh," the secretary, Baekhyun, voiced out, raising his brows. "Yes, you should've told me," he mumbled and turned to Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry," he apologized and bowed slightly.

"I..it's okay," Soo muttered back.

"Baek, would you be so good and bring me a cup of coffee," he smiled at the small man. "Do you want to drink something, too?" he then asked Kyungsoo.

"No, thank you."

"Alright, then just a coffee for me."

"With pleasure," Baekhyun said, smiling cutely. 

"Thank you," Chanyeol said while gently pushing Kyungsoo into his office. He closed the door and led the student further into the large room. 

"Wow," Soo uttered, amazed by the room's size and interior. Chanyeol dragged him over to a large, black leather couch that stood by the wall of windows. "This is amazing."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Don't you think it's a little too big."

"It probably is," Soo nodded. "But still, it's great."

Chanyeol sat down and smiled as he watched Kyungsoo looking around he room with an slightly open mouth. He glanced at the parted, plump lips, stared at them until Kyungsoo caught him. "Huh?" the boy asked.

"Come here," Yeol smiled.

Kyungsoo leaned forwards, smiling when Chanyeol cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. "You know, you've just made my day."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," the man nodded. "The meeting I had didn't go as planned and I was a bit frustrated. But with you here, I feel better."

Kyungsoo snorted a little. "Sometimes you're really cheesy."

Chanyeol only smiled and leaned in for another kiss. When someone knocked on the door and opened it shortly after, he pulled away again. 

Baekhyun, the secretary entered the room with a white cup in his hand. He stepped towards the couple and set the cup on the table. "Black and strong, just like you like it."

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose at how the brunette smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Thank you, Baek," Chanyeol returned the smile. "Are there any other appointments today?"

"No," the secretary answered. "The meeting with Mr. Choi was the last one."

"Great," Yeol said. "The I will leave early, today. You can go too, if you want to."

"Ah, that's too nice. Thank you, Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo wanted to puke, wanted to puke the secretary into his disgustingly pretty face. He hated the way the man smiled at Chanyeol, batted the lashes of his with eyeliner shaped eyes. Huffing, he leaned back into the couch and shot a glare at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun didn't miss the glare but ignored it. He only flashed his boss another sweet smile and turned away, swinging his hips was he walked to the door. Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol, biting the inside of his cheek when he caught his boyfriend looking after his secretary, eyes gluing on his backside, the full thighs and the perky bum. 

When Baekhyun eventually was gone and Chanyeol leaned back into the couch, Kyungsoo forced himself to smile at the man. "So, you want to leave early?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes, if I don't have any appointments more, why should I stay here? Do we want to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, why not?" Soo shrugged. 

"Any wishes?" the man asked. "Sushi? Pasta? Burger?"

"Burger?" Kyungsoo chuckled. 

"Why are you laughing?" Chanyeol asked and raised a brow at his amused boyfriend. 

The student's chuckle turned into a laugh. "I don't know. It's just, the image of you, dressed like this, in a fast food store is quite funny."

Shaking his head, Chanyeol began to snicker. "Want to see it live? Me, dressed like this, in a fast food store?"

"I think it would be worth a sight," Kyungsoo giggled.

"Then it's set," Chanyeol smiled. "We're having burgers and fries for dinner."

It, indeed, was worth a sight, seeing Chanyeol sitting in a crowned fast food restaurant with his sleeves rolled up and a napkin tucked into the collar of his dress shirt, biting into a juicy double cheeseburger and Kyungsoo couldn't help but snap a picture of his older boyfriend. 

"Don't take pictures. Eat," Chanyeol said and reached over to steal one of the smaller's nuggets. 

"Ey," Soo whined, trying to snatch the chicken back but the man was faster. He leaned back and popped the nugget into his mouth. "Give it back."

"Ohh," Yeol laughed, chewing. "You don't want this."

Pursing his plump lips into a pout, Kyungsoo glanced at the older. "You're mean. Stealing my food."

"Aw, don't sulk, baby," the CEO cooed. "I'll buy you a milkshake as compensation."

"Vanilla," Soo said. "And the biggest they have."

"Anything for you, my love."

The student blushed at the words and lowered his head a little. "Can I ask you something?" he mumbled, looking back up to Chanyeol. "When I first told you how old I am, what did you think?"

"Honestly?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

"That night, when you told me your age, I didn't care about it anymore," the tall man smiled. "I was already head over heels."

The younger's cheeks heat up and he flushed, bright red. "Oh, don't lie. Be serious."

"I am," Yeol said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm dead serious."

"I don't believe you," Soo huffed.

"No? Then tell me what you thought when you found out about my age."

"I..", the younger began. "I thought you wouldn't want me."

"Why did you think that?"

"We're not just a few years apart and we're totally different. You're a successful businessman, the head of a company. I'm just a student, inexperienced in many things, still too naive sometimes," there was a pause. "It fluttered me when you asked me out but I also was afraid that you'd just see me as someone you could have some fun with. I just thought that the ten years we're apart are too much to build a stable relationship."

Chanyeol tilted his head a little. "Do you still think that?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, lips forming into a bright smile with eyes cutely curving. 

The older returned the smile and reached for Kyungsoo's hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed his palm. "I'm glad you see it like this, because I'm not planning to let you go."

Kyungsoo's bright smile turned into a shy one. "Did you know that Kris and Jongdae?" he, after a while, asked to end the term of silence that lay between them. "They have a date, tonight."

"I know," Chanyeol chuckled. "All this dumbass is talking about, the whole day, is Jongdae. Jongdae here, Jongdae there, he's so beautiful, did you see his small hands, did you see this ass, bla bla bla," the man rolled his eyes. "I swear, Kris in love it more than strenuous and annoying."

"Oh, don't be so mean," Soo laughed as he crumbled the paper his hamburger was wrapped in. "You should be happy for him, he's your best friend after all."

"I am happy for him but does he really have to speak about Jongdae the whole time. I'm so glad that they didn't have sex yet or else I'd hear stories I don't even want to hear."

Chuckling into his palm, Kyungsoo glanced at his boyfriend. "Jongdae can't keep his mouth shut as well."

"Yeah," Yeol laughed. "Looks as if they're a perfect match."

"I hope they'll be happy and enjoy their date tonight."

"Do you want to go on a date, too?"

"Huh? Aren't we on a date right now?"

"Are we?" Chanyeol chuckled, taking a sip from his drink. "I'd say we're just having dinner. Does this count as a date?"

"Mhm, I'm not sure," the younger hummed. "It would count as a dinner if we would go to the movies afterwards, right?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"No," Kyungsoo smiled. "I'd rather go home and cuddle with you."

Returning the  smile, Chanyeol placed his cup on the tray, next to the other empty food wrappers. "If that's so, I'll take you home now."

At home, Kyungsoo got the cuddle session he wanted to have. With Chanyeol's strong arms wrapped around his body, he comfortably had his head laying on the man's broad chest, enjoying the kisses and strokes he received. "The beating of your heart sound's like a drum."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let a sleepy yawn escaping his throat. He smiled when he felt Chanyeol's lips against his forehead. "Sleep well, my love," was whispered. "I love you."

  
  
  


♦

  
  
  
  


_ The way to Chanyeol's office seemed endlessly and somehow it looked different from the last time he was there. He looked around, waiting for Baekhyun to show up and tell him that he wasn't allowed to visit Chanyeol if he didn't have an appointment but the secretary was nowhere in sight.  _

_ The large wooden door to Chanyeol's office was slightly open and the closer Kyungsoo stepped towards it, the more he could hear the strange noises that were coming from the inside of the room.  _

_ "Chanyeol?"  _

_ Kyungsoo held his breath as he stepped to the door, pushing it open a little to peek inside his boyfriend's office. He glanced to the desk and then to the couch, gasping in shock over what  he had to find. Chanyeol was there, sitting on the couch with a stark naked Baekhyun in his lap. The company boss had his hands on the smaller man's hips,  grunting and groaning as his secretary bounced in his lap. _

_ "So good," Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol saying. "Just like that, baby. Just like that." _

_ Baekhyun moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kyungsoo could see him digging his nails into Chanyeol's shoulders. The student began to shake, tears started to water his eyes. _

_ "Chanyeol.." he croaked out, stepping into the room.  _

_ Chanyeol looked up and also Baekhyun turned his head to look at him. He never stopped moving, keeping his pace, moaning Chanyeol's name.  _

_ "W..why?" _

_ Kyungsoo was gifted a smirk by the tall man. "I'm tired of waiting for you," he said, voice low and cold as ice.  _

_ "Tired of waiting." _

_ "Tired." _

_ "Tired of you." _

"No," Kyungsoo gasped as he jolted awake. He sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. He exhaled, deep and loud. Chanyeol was beside him, peacefully asleep and softly snoring. "A dream," Soo sighed. "Just a dream."

He looked at Chanyeol while he waited for his heartbeat to calm again. He scanned the features of the sleeping man and swallowed. What if his dream would come true? What if Chanyeol one day really would get tired of him, even though he said he wouldn't? 

Shaking the thought away, the boy whined. The sound that escaped him caused Chanyeol to wake up. "Baby?" His voice was sleep drunken and deeper than usual. "Why are you awake?"

"Ah," Soo voiced out and tried to smile. "Just a bad dream."

Chanyeol sat up, looking at the younger with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around the small waist and pulled the boy close. "Do you want to speak about it?"

"No," shaking his head, Kyungsoo snuggled close and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "It's okay."

They sat like this for a while, silent. Only their breathing was heard in the bedroom. "Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo after a while whispered. He dug the tips of his fingers into the skin of the taller's bare torso. 

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo leaned back, capturing Chanyeol's lips. "Sleep with me."

Chanyeol's eyes shot open and he pulled back. "What?"

"Sleep with me," Soo repeated, leaning in again. "Sleep with me."

"Soo, we..we can't."

"Why not?"

Visibly confused, Chanyeol shook his head. "This is so suddenly a-" "But I want it," Kyungsoo cut in. 

"Well, that's great but still, even if you'd want it, we don't have any supplies, w-" "But I want it," the younger cut off his words once again. He scooted closer and pressed his body against Chanyeol's. "Please," he nearly whined. "Please, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol groaned when the younger pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really want this."

"I want," the answer came quick and Kyungsoo directly looked at him with his doe eyes wide open. "I want you to sleep with me."

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol moved and got out of the bed, walking to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he asked when the man came back but he soon spotted the small bottle Chanyeol held in his hand. He blushed slightly when he recognized that Yeol had fetched the baby oil, he always used to keep his sink smooth and well hydrated. Chanyeol dropped the bottle on the mattress before he climbed back into the bed.

"Are you really sure?" He asked once again.

"Yes," Kyungsoo hummed when the man cupped his face and kissed him. 

What started with an innocent kiss soon turned into something more wild and intimate with tongues fighting for dominance. Kyungsoo felt his body heat rising when Chanyeol freed him from his sleeping shirt, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. The man's hands were soft and warm as they wandered over his body, touching every inch of skin they could reach. 

Chanyeol's lips moved from his mouth to his jaw, then further down his neck where he left a small hickey. Kyungsoo's breath hitched when his boyfriend kissed and licked his way down until he had reached his chest. A long moan traveled up his throat when Chanyeol licked his nipple, gently biting down on it. "Ahh!"

His body was on fire and he felt himself growing hard under the kisses and touches. He bucked his hips to signal the other that he wanted more. Chanyeol chuckled. "Someone's impatient, huh?"

Kyungsoo couldn't deny it. Yes, he was impatient. He was also slightly nervous but his excitement almost full drowned the nervousness. A surprised yelp made it out of him when Chanyeol mouthed his still clothed erection. The man's hands held onto his hips, massaging the skin above the waistband of his boxers with his thumbs.

"Shall we take them off?" 

Kyungsoo groaned at the teasing tone but nodded. Chills ran down his spine when Chanyeol hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them down. "Don't stare like this," he flushed at the way the man looked at him.

"But you're beautiful," Chanyeol stated and let his eyes wander over the naked body once again before he leaned down to steal a kiss from his small boyfriend. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

The student only hummed, throwing his head back as Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around his cock. The slow strokes had him moaning. His back arched off the mattress as Chanyeol let his thumb running over his tip. "Don't tease..please...."

Chanyeol ignored him and kept up his teasing. Kyungsoo shuddered when he felt his climax nearing. The knot in his stomach grew and he whined loudly. "No," he brought out, voice cracking a bit. "Please...stop.."

"I don't think I want to stop," Chanyeol said. "You look sexy when you're wrecked. I love it," he smirked and sped up, bringing the smaller closer to his climax.

Clawing at the sheets, Kyungsoo cried out and squeezed his eyes shut when his high hit him. His back bowed off the bed as he spilled his release all over his stomach and Chanyeol's hand. "I.." he breathed out, heart racing in his chest. "I.." he couldn't form a sentence.

Chanyeol chuckled and leaned over. "We're far from done, baby," he whispered against the boy's rosy lips. "Far from done."

Kyungsoo watched as the older reached for the bottle, flipping the lid open. When their eyes met, Soo shuddered. Some of the oil dripped onto the sheets as Chanyeol covered two of his fingers with it. 

His heart skipped a beat when Chanyeol grabbed him by the knees and spread his legs. He felt so exposed, for a second wanted to close his legs again but the sweet smile Chanyeol gifted him, stopped him from doing it. 

The feeling of a finger between his cheeks, circling his entrance, had Kyungsoo moaning softly. "Relax," Chanyeol told him and he breathed in when the first finger was pushed into him. It was strange, indescribable but also pleasuring. 

By the time Chanyeol had added a second finger, Kyungsoo was a squirming, mewling mess. The man's fingers curled inside him, rubbing against his walls sent electric shocks through his whole body. "Cha-chanyeol," he rasped. "E-enough."

Stopping his action, the man looked at him. "Sure?"

"M-more than sure..."

Chanyeol carefully removed his fingers and sat up. Under the smaller's gaze he took off his boxers and reached for the baby oil. He poured some of it into his hand, coating his length with it. A soft moan slipped past his lips as he pumped himself.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo's voice was hoarse and filled with impatience. He bit his lips and spread his legs wider, causing Chanyeol to groan. 

"Listen," Yeol said as he settled down between the boy's legs. "If you want me to stop, just tell me. If you feel uncomfortable, don't keep it to yourself. Got that?"

"Y-yes."

Chanyeol positioned himself, holding onto Kyungsoo's soft thighs as he carefully pushed in. They moaned in unison when the tip of Chanyeol's cock pushed past the ring muscle, stretching Kyungsoo open. 

The student bit his lip, breathing through his nose as a short wave of burning pain shot through his body. He tensed, only relaxing again when Chanyeol stilled to give him time to adjust the length inside him. 

"M-move...please.."

Chanyeol pulled back, just a bit before he pushed back in. The movement caused Kyungsoo to moan. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Chanyeol's waist. "Again," he breathed out. 

It didn't take long for them to find a steady, rhythmical pace. Chanyeol rocked into the younger with gentle yet deep thrusts. He carefully watched Kyungsoo's face, took notice of every twitch of his eyebrows and frown on his forehead. The moans and mewls that slipped past the plump, kiss swollen lips were music to his ears and he gladly picked up his pace when Kyungsoo begged him for it. 

One deep thrust had the boy arching off the bed. "Ah..th-there," the high pitched moan hollered through the bedroom.

Finally knowing where his sweet spot was, Chanyeol aimed for the bundle of nerves that drove his love insane. He rutted into him with more force, drinking up the sounds that spilled from Kyungsoo's lips. 

Kyungsoo reached his second high untouched, tightly clenching around the pulsating member inside him. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as Chanyeol brought him through his orgasm, rasping loudly. 

Chanyeol groaned, pulling out of the younger as his legs fell from his waist. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself towards completion. He came onto the boy's thighs, smiling in satisfaction as he looked Kyungsoo's sweaty, worn-out body. His face and chest were flushed, legs slightly shaking from his climax and his bags stuck to his forehead. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Kyungsoo's lips. "So," he laughed. "How was it? Your first time?"

The students lips formed into a shy smile. He didn't say something, only pushed himself up to kiss the man above him. Chanyeol was okay with the indirect answer and brushed some strands of hair out of his face. 

For a while they just looked at each other, enjoying the silence. But eventually he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm glad you're the first," he flushed. "And I hope you'll be also the last."

Chanyeol was touched by the words. "If you want me to be, then I'll be."

"Yes," Soo nodded. "I want you to be the one and only."

"God, you're so adorable," the man breathed out. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he leaned down and captured the younger's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

  
  
  


♠

  
  
  
  
  


"What's with that smile?"

Kyungsoo looked at his friend and his smile widened. But he didn't answer Jongdae's question. He turned back to the box that stood in front of him and grabbed a can of dog food, that he had to put into the shelf. 

"Kyungsoo~" Jongdae whined. "Tell me, I'm curious. Why are you smiling like this?"

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Of course you are," Dae uttered and leaned against the shelf with the cat food. "But it's rare to see you smiling like this. Plus, we're in public, so tell me what happened?"

After placing the last can into the shef, Kyungsoo eventually turned back to his best friend. "Something good happened, is this answer enough?!"

"Of course not. Hello, you're talking to me, after all. Me, you're way too curious, best friend. Now come on, spill it."

A faint blush painted Kyungsoo's cheeks. "We..we've done it."

"No way," Jongdae squeaked a little too loud. A customer that passed by, strangely looked at them. "Really?" he asked, much more quiet. "Really, really?"

Soo nodded. "Yes."

"And, how was it? I bet Chanyeol's big, probably as big as Kris, oh my god, you have no idea how big Kris is, it's almost scary. But it feels so good."

"Jongdae!" Kyungsoo wailed, covering his ears. "Too much information. Please, stop."

The elder playfully rolled his eyes. "You still act like a virgin, so prudish. Are you sure you guys did it?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we did it. And what do you mean, I still act like a virgin. Only because I'm not as pervert as you are doesn't mean I'm prudish."

"I'm not pervert!"

"Sometimes you are."

"Tell me one time, I've been pervert!"

Kyungsoo cracked a brow. "You've read a sex toy brochure in a coffee shop and let's not forget how you marveled over this ugly purple dildo," he whispered the last part.

"It was lilac and glittered, it was cute."

"How can a dildo be cute?"

"This one was cute," Jongdae pouted.

"If it was this cute, then maybe we should buy it."

The boy's flinched as Kris' deep voice suddenly said and turned around as another deep voiced man began to laugh. "Oh god," Kyungsoo cried out, flushing as his eyes met the face of his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously interrupting some very interesting conversations," Chanyeol snickered. 

Jongdae, blushing just as madly as his best friend let out an embarrassed whine. "How long are you standing there already?"

"Long enough," the Chinese smirked. "So, what about this glittering dildo? Do you want to have it?"

Even though he was still blushing and embarrassed, Kyungsoo this time laughed. Seeing his best friend being teased was amazing. He glanced at Chanyeol and went over to him when the man smiled at him. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Chanyeol said back and leaned down for a kiss. 

Running his fingers over the collar of the jacket, the man was wearing, he glanced at Yeol. "Why are you here?"

"Kris and I thought today is a good day to kidnap you two for a double date. We've got movie tickets and have reserved a table at your favorite sushi restaurant."

"Really?"

"Hmh," Yeol hummed while nodding his head. "And there's also a surprise waiting for you at home, later."

Kyungsoo tilted his head. "A surprise?"

"Yes."

"A good one?" he smiled cutely.

"Of course," Chanyeol returned the smile. "Only the best for you."

Jongdae squealed as his watched his best friend tip-toeing to press another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Why can't we be this cute?"

"I offered you to get you a purple dildo. Isn't that generous and cute?"

"Lilac," Dae corrected Kris' words. "And no, that's not cute."

"Oh, so you mean I also have to buy you a ring to be cute?!"

"What?!" both, Jongdae and Kyungsoo gasped. Chanyeol on the other hand palmed his face. "Yeah, thanks man."

A weird grin formed on Kris' face, showing off his gums. "I'm sorry, Yeol. I didn't mean to," he apologized for spilling the secret of Chanyeol's surprise. "Forgive me."

"Yeah, yeah," Yeol sighed and glanced at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo looked at him with wide open eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked. "You've got me a ring?"

Chanyeol nodded. "I did, yes."

"Why?" Kyungsoo watched as the tall man's lips curled into a soft smile. 

"You said you want me to be your one and only and so I thought it's a good idea to officially make you mine. I mean, only if you want of course."

"I want," Kyungsoo beamed and jumped at Chanyeol. "Of course I want!"

"Aww, look at this," Jongdae squealed as Chanyeol and his best friend shared a couple of kisses. "So cute."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kris grumbled. "I got it. I'm not cute and Chanyeol is the best."

"That's true," Kyungsoo whispered against Chanyeol's lips, looking him deep into the eyes. "You're the best and I love you. And I'm glad to be yours."

The words were sealed with yet another loving kiss and Jongdae squealing in the back. 


End file.
